Animattle!!
Animattle!! is a video game featuring various Anime Characters. Unlike the game J-Stars, it will be released worldwide, being developed by PHOENIX-Y GAMES! The box mascots are Ichigo (Nintendo Version), Naruto (Xbox Version), and Goku (Playstation Version). Gameplay The game, Animattle!! is meant to be a fighting crossover that features variety and your favorite Anime Characters such as Goku, Ichigo, and Naruto. The graphics are in three dimensions and Character movement is fully functional within the 3D field map. Similar to many fighting games, the aim is for the player to reduce their opponent's HP to zero. There’s also a way to customize/edit characters or even their weapons. The fuel gauge appears below your HP. Once it’s full, you’ll be able to unleash your ultimate attack to deal a lot of damage. Some characters, however, have transformations instead. In online Multiplayer, you can participate in Tournaments, fight any of the players worldwide, or even do Kart Racing. If you do certain tasks, you collect Manga Pages from each franchise. In Campaign, your character can interact with the other playable characters and also the NPC's. Your goal is to go on a quest to save the world from a mysterious Villain Organization led by Sosuke Aizen and Orochimaru. Development The game, the roster, and the gameplay was announced on October 11, 2014. Two days later, it's been confirmed that there will be original settings/locations in the game and that players can walk around a hub-world called Lapano Island during Campaign. Each level takes place in the same battlefields as Arcade Mode, etc, only except they are significantly larger than the battlefields in comparison. Characters There are anime characters in the roster, within a total of 40 playable characters (including all exclusives). The characters are from Bleach, FLCL, Fruits Basket, Naruto, InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, Death Note, and Attack on Titan. There’s also exclusive anime characters in each version. Nintendo Includes Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach, Kakashi Hatake from Naruto, Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist, Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, and Sebastion Michaelis from Black Butler in their roster, while Xbox includes Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach, Sakura Haruno from Naruto, Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, Alucard from Hellsing, and Clare from Claymore, and Playstation has Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach, Sasuke Uchida from Naruto, Lucy from Elfen Lied, Spike Spiegal from Cowboy Debop, and Takashi Morinozuka from Ouran High School Host Club. The NPC's include Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Mamimi Samejima, the remaining members of the Sohmas, Arisa Uotani, Miroku, Shippo, Misa Amane, Lucy Heartfilla, Winry Rockbell, Ciel Phantomhive, Nami (from One Piece), Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The NPC's appear in all 3 versions, regardless of any version. Levels/Battlefields There are only 12 Levels/Battlefields, in this game, with the exception of the hub-world Lapano Island in Campaign. Light Meadow Yochiru Mines Lava Swamp Haunted Park The Sea of the Lost Cavalier Typhoon City Crystallized Mountain Icy Cave Snake Tower Wild Jungle Iron Wall Terminus Character Images IchigoK.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) OrihimeI.jpg|Orihime Inoue (Bleach) KisukeU.jpeg|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) AizenS.png|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) NaotaN.jpg|Naota Nandaba (FLCL) HarukoH.jpg|Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) CantiA.jpg|Canti (FLCL) TohruJH.jpg|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) KyoS.jpg|Kyo Sohma (Fruits Basket) YukiS.jpeg|Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) SakiH.jpg|Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket) InuyashaI.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) KagomeH.png|Kagome Hisuragi (InuYasha) Sango.jpg|Sango (InuYasha) GokuS.jpeg|Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) PiccoloDBX.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) NarutoU.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Orochimaru.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) LightY.jpg|Light Yagami (Death Note) LL.jpg|L (Death Note) ErenJ.png|Eren Jaegar (Attack on Titan) MikasaA.png|Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) LeviA.png|Levi (Attack on Titan) Saber.jpg|Saber (Fate/Stay Night) ByakuyaK.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Nintendo only ToshiroH.jpg|Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) Xbox Only KenpachiZ.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Playstation Only KakashiU.jpg|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Nintendo only SakuraH.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Xbox Only SasukeU.jpeg|Sasuke Uchida (Naruto) Playstation Only EdwardE.jpg|Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) Nintendo Only MonkeyDL.jpg|Monkey D Luffy (One Piece) Xbox Only LucyEL.jpg|Lucy (Elfen Lied) Playstation Only NatsuD.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Nintendo Only AllucardD.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) Xbox Only SpikeS.jpg|Spike Spiegal (Cowboy Debop) Playstation Only SebastianM.jpg|Sebastian Michaellis (Black Butler) Nintendo Only ClareC.png|Clare (Claymore) Xbox Only TakashiM.jpg|Takashi Morinozuka (Ouran High School Host Club) Playstation Only What's your opinion about the game? Awesome Great It's okay Needs a lot of improvement No Strong Opinion Category:Anime Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Manga